


Romeo and Juliet

by abbyaj22



Series: My Dark Strange Son [4]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyaj22/pseuds/abbyaj22
Summary: English class. Partner project, the worst kind of project. Romeo and Juliet





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Here, you get an extra long chapter, enjoy.

Virgil woke up, finding it hard to get out of bed. It almost felt like there was no point in going to school. He had never cared about having friends; he was perfectly fine being an introvert with no friends. But now, having someone actually show interest in being his friend, it made him feel..different. And he had to go and ruin his one chance at having a friend.  
He finally pushed the covers off of him, rotating his legs over the side of the bed. He let out a loud yawn and stretched. He stands up and grabs a set of clothes, then heads for the bathroom. After changing and applying his makeup, he heads downstairs, greeting his parents with a nod. He sleepily poured his cereal and milk into a bowl and sat down to eat.  
“You’re a confusing kid, Virgil.” Patton points out. Virgil lets out an inquisitive hum. “Your attitude just seems..different lately. What changed?” Virgil swallows the cereal that was in his mouth and looks at his father. “I..uh..it’s a bit confusing. You know, teenager stuff.” Patton looks over at Logan. “You hear that? He’s a teenager now. We’re losing our baby.” Patton says in an over-dramatic way. Logan rolls his eyes with a smile. “Hey, we used to be teenagers too.” “Yeah..but that felt so much different from raising a teen.” “I think I’m leaving now. All this talk of you two being teens.” Virgil then gags. His parents laugh and Virgil takes his bowl to the sink.  
Virgil heads out, having been getting into a habit of walking to school. It was probably good for him, he had decided. Upon getting to the school, he gets a sick feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t describe. He brushed it off as being dread, stepping into the school. He makes his way to his locker and looks around, almost hoping to, yet dreading, seeing Roman. When English rolled around, Virgil quickly got there before anyone else did and sat in the back. The day after the incident, Virgil was relieved to see Roman had shown up to class. Virgil, of course, didn’t speak to him, his social anxiety getting the better of him. And that’s how it’d been for the past couple months. Making his way to each class, avoiding speaking to this person he barely new, yet already cared about the opinion of so dearly.  
Roman had gotten back into what Virgil assumed was his regular attitude. It was hard to tell if it was genuine or just an act. But today as Roman entered the classroom, he appeared a bit disheveled with glassy eyes. Virgil watched as Roman walked across the classroom, sat in his desk, and put his face in his hands. Virgil was confused, but decided to ignore it for the time being. The classroom began to fill up, and class finally started.  
The teacher said all the normal stuff and got to talking about what they would be working on. “So, we’ll be doing a partner project for the next couple of weeks.” Virgil’s eyes widened at the word partner. As if reading Virgil’s mind, she went on. “And yes, you need to have a partner. If you don’t, you will get a zero. Anyways, the project is about Romeo and Juliet. You can make a video, powerpoint, poster, whatever creative thing you can think to do about Romeo and Juliet.” Virgil saw each of the other kids look in the direction of their friends, all knowing who they’ll choose. Virgil sighed and shook his head, not liking the idea of having to work with someone. He worked better alone, after all.  
“Now, I’ll give you a few minutes to get a partner. If you don’t have one, I’ll pick one out for you.” Virgil sat there as everyone else got into groups, rolling his eyes at their immediate gossiping. He looked around, seeing that almost everyone had a partner. Only a few other students didn’t, one of them being Roman. Virgil silently hoped that he wouldn’t end up as Roman’s partner.  
“Alright.” The teacher began. “Angela and Benjamin. Nancy and Rachel. And Roman and..” Virgil tried to hide in the back, hoping he wouldn’t be noticed. But of course, she spotted him. “Virgil! You’re partners with Roman.” Virgil stared at her for a few seconds, not believing his ears. He couldn’t be partners with Roman, he probably hated him at this point.  
Mrs. Scarlett told everyone to get in there groups as she went to sit at her desk. Virgil started to panic. He put his head on his desk until he heard a chair move next to him. He slowly lifted his head, now face to face with a glaring Roman. “Why didn’t you just get another partner?” Both boys ask at the same time. “Hey, I’m not the popular one.”, Virgil said, annoyance hinted in his voice. “I..um..I’m not that popular. I just..treat everyone like a friend.” Virgil scoffs. “Like hell you do.” “Hey, my anger towards you is all your fault.” Roman motions towards the dark clad teenager. Virgil lets out and loud annoyed sigh. “Let’s just get on with this project.” Virgil huffs. “Any ideas?” “Well, I did want to record a scene from the play..” Roman mumbles. Virgil raises an eyebrow. “Hell no. Nothing that involves acting.”  
Roman sighs. “It was just a thought. What did you have in mind?” Virgil contemplates for a second. What does he want to do with this project? He suddenly had a perfect idea. “What if..we wrote a paper or something about a what if scenario?” Virgil immediately saw a glint in Roman’s eyes as he said this. “That’s..actually not a terrible idea. It could be, what if the Juliet’s plan would have worked out? What if the two lovers ran away together? What if-?” Virgil cut him off. “No, no. What if the story had taken place in the 21st century?” “There’s already a rendition of that-” “I know, I know. But we could make it our own!” Saying ‘our’ felt weird to Virgil. Almost everything in his life thus far had been his. But having another person to have something with..that was an odd thought.

At the end of the day, Virgil and Roman had agreed to meet up. They both decided that the sooner they get done with this project, the better. Virgil’s idea had been the winner from their brainstorming, so they would make an alternate story. One that was not only a twenty first century love story, but a gay love story. They both thought that it would be an interesting take on the play, as both males were gay, neither one admitting it to the other, however.  
Virgil stood at his own locker, waiting for the theater geek to get out of his last hour, drama class. It had been running late, which annoyed Virgil, but he had his music, which made the wait a little bit more bearable. At last, he saw Roman hurrying down the hallway. “Took you long enough.” Virgil said, a smirk plastering his face. “I had to stay for a moment, after class meeting.” Roman mumbles in response, getting to his locker.  
“So, we’re going to your place, right?” Virgil asks, a hint of impatience in his voice. He followed Roman to his locker, Virgil’s book bag noisily bouncing on his back as he does so. “No. My dad has some of his theater buddies at the house tonight..” Roman mumbles as he throws items into his bag. “Your dad’s into theater, like you?” Roman looks up at Virgil, a look of disbelief on his face. “You can’t tell from my last name? Sanders?” “Uh..no, I’m not into theater stuff.” Roman rolls his eyes. “You should be. Haven’t you heard of Thomas Sanders?”  
Virgil thinks for a moment. “Maybe I’ve heard the name somewhere..” “Well, that’s my father.” “Okay..I guess we could go to my house. We’re walking there, though.” Roman sighs and shuts his locker, lifting his seemingly heavy school bag. “Fine, let’s go.” Roman heads directly for the front entrance, passing Virgil. “Hey,you don’t even know where I live!!”

They walked down the street in silence. Roman was humming, but Virgil didn’t notice, with his headphones blasting. He wanted to start talking to Roman, he just didn’t know where to start. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t know how Roman would respond to an apology. Virgil was half tempted to ask where Roman lives, but again, he didn’t want to risk anything. So all they did was talk in silence, until Virgil felt Roman nudge him,  
“Hey, this is my house. Would you mind me stopping to throw my stuff in?” Virgil shut off his music and nodded. “Go ahead. My house isn’t too far from here.” Roman gave a polite smile before running across the street and stepping into his house. Virgil looked over the house. It was a pretty well sized house, two stories. It had a nice roof for star-gazing. Virgil shook the thought, why would that matter? Virgil then realizes just how close Roman’s house was to his.  
On the opposite side of the street as Roman’s house, and a few houses down, was Virgil’s house. Virgil was shocked at how close they lived to each other. He had probably looked at his house many times, not even thinking about who lived there. And it happened to be Roman Sanders. Virgil was taking out of his thoughts as Roman ran across the street over to him. “Alright, let’s get to your house.” Virgil nodded and started walking. His abrupt stop in front of his house surprised Roman.  
“Wow..we do not live far from each other, do we?” “Nope.” Virgil replied, heading for his home, Roman following suite. As they entered, they were greeted by Patton, who appeared to be baking cookies. “Hey, kiddo! Did you bring a friend?” Virgil shook his head. “More like person-I-got-stuck-doing-a-project-with. Where’s dad?” “Oh, he had to stay at the school to monitor the detention kids.” “That sucks.” Virgil says, slipping his shoes off, motioning for Roman to do the same.  
Once both had their shoes off, Virgil and Roman headed upstairs. It wasn’t much of an upstairs, but it was all Virgil’s. It’s basically just a large bedroom with a bathroom attached. His parents’ room was downstairs. Roman stared in awe at Virgil’s huge, and dark, bedroom. Purple and black was definitely a theme. “Wow.” Roman mumbled, stepping into the room. “Can I assume that it’s the complete opposite of your room?” “Kinda..” Roman muttered, looking around the room.  
“So..are we gonna work on the project?” Virgil asks awkwardly. Roman nods. “Ah, yes. Is it going to be an essay or..?” “Um..yeah, kinda. I was thinking we could re-write a scene from the original.” Virgil steps into his room and shuts the door, looking at Roman for feedback. Roman tries to hide the smile that was forming on his face. “That sounds fun!” Virgil looks down, trying to hide his blushing. “What scene were you thinking of?” Roman asks. “Well, obviously the most well known scene.”  
Roman thinks for a second. There are two scenes that he thinks of immediately. He decides to go with the one that he would expect Virgil to go with. “The death scene?” Roman immediately regrets his assumption, knowing that stereotyping people was not the way to go about. “I was, um..actually thinking about the ‘wherefore art thou’ scene.” “That will be..interesting to translate.” Roman says, smiling.  
“Yep, and we should get to work. Go to the computer over there-” Virgil points to a desk at a corner of his room. “-to research the scene and translate lines. I will start writing a rough draft of the scene on my laptop.” Roman stares at Virgil for a few seconds, taken aback by him suddenly taking control of the whole project. “Let’s get working.” Virgil says after a few seconds of silence. Roman nods and heads to Virgil’s desk. Virgil goes to his bed and begins working.  
Before they knew it, it was six o’ clock and their brains were exhausted and their stomachs were hungry. “I think that’s enough work for now. How far did you get?” Virgil asks, stretching his arms. “I..um..copy and pasted the original scene to a word document..” “Is that it?” Virgil says, annoyed. He shuts his laptop and sets it on the table next to his bed. Roman spun the chair around to face Virgil. “I mean, I tweaked a few parts, but I don’t know exactly what we’re doing with this..” Virgil sighs. “I’ll just..send you my draft later. I’m too mentally exhausted to deal with it right now.  
“Virgil! Time to eat!” Patton calls from downstairs. Virgil stands up and heads for the door. “Come on, Roman. Let’s not keep my dads waiting.” Roman nods, following Virgil out the bedroom door. When they get downstairs, they see Patton, standing in the kitchen with oven mitts and an apron, and Logan sat at the table in the dining room. “Oh, you have a friend over.” Logan says, looking over to his husband. “Why didn’t I know he had a friend over?” Patton simply shrugs, walking into the dining room and setting the food on the table.  
“Oh, you’re welcome to stay for dinner, um..” “Roman Sanders, sir.” “Well, Roman, you are welcome to stay for dinner.” Patton corrects himself, smiling. “That’s a very kind offer, but I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” “All right, well, take care, then.” Roman nods, then looks at Virgil. “See ya, Virgil.” “Oh, um, yeah, see ya.” Roman gives a small smile then leaves the house. “He’s cute, isn’t he, Virgil?” Patton says. “W-what! No, dad, he’s not even really my friend. Why would I think he’s cute?!” Patton just chuckles and shakes his head.


End file.
